


Frostfire Bolt

by ktoth04



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktoth04/pseuds/ktoth04
Summary: A silly "self" insert of a guildies character and Rexxar. Gotta play out those guild in jokes where I can. The man, the legend, the wiper of 5mans, PACKER HIMSELF provided grammatical notes because I guess I'm bad at commas.
Relationships: OC/Rexxar





	Frostfire Bolt

"I have trekked all over Azeroth working for Emberstrife of all things, pretending to be one of his kind, and you're telling me that I have to go BACK to Blackrock Spire and just OH SO CASUALLY kill a General? Just like that. Here dear, go off and kill a General, so you can go off and face some other danger and-"

Rexxar reached out tenderly to touch the irate undead's face.

"Packer, my dear, what would you have me do? We must do what is needed ... for the Horde. I am needed here, and you are too capable to be kept out of harm's way."

Packer broke away angrily, his fingers growing cold, and eyes glowing blue. He looked up at Rexxar, glaring like there was frost in his very soul.

"I don't need kept out of harm's way. I can protect myself. What I need is to not have to wander half the continent in search of you every time I need you, every time I want to hear your voice. I... I..."

Rexxar bent down and kissed Packer. Packer melted into the kiss, his anger dissipating, transforming into a fiery passion. Misha, nearby, huffed and sat down, keeping watch along the path. Packer shoved at Rexxar's chest, moving him up against a nearby boulder.

Rexxar chuckles and complies. "Your talents show affinity for frost, little one, but your passions reveal your true flame," he says, cupping Packer through his dusty blue robes. 

Packer looked up at the Champion of the Horde, a glint of challenge in his eye, "I don't know that I gave you permission to touch my frostfire bolt Rexxar, you'll have to make it up to me. Smirking in reply, Rexxar leans over, brushing the undead's ear with his lips, "dabu, my heart. Dabu."


End file.
